


the right match

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [21]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shanker is a Criminal, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Shanker must’ve stole my lighter,” Cormoran groused. “Fucker.”





	the right match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



> Carly asked for a drabble with "matches" and there's only way to go with that ;)

Digging a battered cigarette carton from an inner pocket, Cormoran suddenly looked pained. “Ah, shit.” 

“What?” Robin looked up from her mobile. 

“Shanker must’ve stole my lighter,” Cormoran groused. “Fucker.”

“You let him lay hands on an object you cared about?” Robin asked, arching an eyebrow at her partner.

“I lent it to him- no, you’re right, I wasn’t thinking,” he sighed. 

“Here,” Robin said, pulling a slim box of matches from her handbag. Cormoran accepted it, looking at her like perhaps she was a magician.

“Thanks,” he said. 

“No problem,” she replied, secretly pleased her forethought had paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and a ship for a drabble anytime @ [my tumblr](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask) (no account required!)


End file.
